


Heroes of Miracles: DnD

by Causemufins, DRGN97, GodOfWolves, Miss_Bi_Latinx, SkullQueen_Loritta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat doesn't know social media, Discord Group, Gen, Post-Episode: s03 La Marionnettiste 2 | The Puppeteer 2, Pre-Episode: s03 Ladybug, production order episodes, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGN97/pseuds/DRGN97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWolves/pseuds/GodOfWolves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bi_Latinx/pseuds/Miss_Bi_Latinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: The heroes need a way to communicate outside of costumes. a group chat will work right? and discord is easy to set up, especially since you can make more than one account easily. Just make the chat name something inconspicuous. there it's D&D now.





	1. Welcome to not D&D

**Author's Note:**

> alright, let's go over how this differs from the show  
1\. Chat is more accepting of Ladybug loving someone else  
2\. this takes place after Puppeteer 2 and before Ladybug and the two unreleased episodes (Chat Blanc and Felix)  
3\. Alya didn't reveal the stuff about the guardians symbol and is a bit more competent. She still believes Lila and posted the interview, but that's because it's going to be plot point in the story.  
4: Chat is social media clueless. His dad was extremely restrictive with online stuff.  
5: More heroes will be added.  
6: the miraculouses for the main three temps will be given to them permanently

**4:22 PM**

**Ladybug**  
Alright, when you all join, please ignore the name. I just want it to seem inconspicuous so your identities are protected.  
  
_QueenofIllusions has joined the battle bus._  
_Brace yourselves. Golden Queen just joined the server._  
  
**Ladybug**  
Okay looks like you two got the messages I send with the link  
wait  
Okay I expected you guys to just use your hero name Rena. I mean, Chloe I get, but...  
  
_T(mn)Turtle just slid into the server._  
  
**Ladybug**  
this was a mistake  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Clearly, I mean those names are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous  
especially the idea that there's another queen besides moi  
  
**Ladybug**  
Ugh... and if these two chose their own usernames, Chat definitely wouldn't pass up the opportunity.  
anyway, going to change your usernames to your hero names if that's okay with people  
  
**Golden Queen**  
why bother? we know whose who anyways  
  
**Ladybug**  
I guess. But the main reason for this chat is for hero stuff. in case we're out of costume at the time.  
also so you won't complain about Rena  
  
**Golden Queen**  
oh she'll have to switch for sure  
but I suppose the others can stay  
  
**Ladybug**  
anyway, let me figure out some rules.  
1\. don't talk about your identities. Chloé you fortunately get a pass, but the rest of us unfortunately can't.  
2\. please try to keep this retrained to super hero stuff  
3\. don't try to find out who other people are.  
um, not sure what else I'm adding.  
  
_Ladybug pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins._  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Make Rena change her name, there's only one royalty here  
  
**Ladybug**  
You should debate it with her, not me.  
oh! that's something i can do! I can give us special rolls that fit the colors of our miraculouses!  
  
**QueenofIllusions**  
Oh bite me Queenie, last I checked you don't have exclusive rights to the word "Queen". Also LB that sounds like a good idea  
  
**Ladybug**  
already done!  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Looks nice!  
  
**Ladybug**  
Hopefully Chat and Carapace come on soon enough. At least Carapace was able to join first. Hopefully Chat can figure it out. He was surprisingly clueless when I helped him make an account  
  
**Golden Queen**  
of course, mangy chat can't do anything without you LB  
also, I'm the one Queen  
the only Queen  
  
**Ladybug**  
Chloé...  
  
**Golden Queen**  
what!  
  
_Ladybug changed QueenofIllusions name to EmpressofIllusions_  
  
**Golden Queen**  
better  
as much as I'd love to talk to you all more daddykins wants me to come for dinner bye :heart:  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Well chat has mentioned that his civilian life is busy  
Maybe he didn't have a need for an account before?  
  
**Ladybug**  
I guess  
anyway, hopefully we can all help Chloé improve  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Yeah..

**1 hour later**  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Hey!  
I'm trying...  
  
**Ladybug**  
But you could always be a little better. all of us could. none of us are perfect.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
What LB said  
  
**Golden Queen**  
hmph  
fine fine  
I'll work on being better I guess  
  
**Ladybug**  
thank you  
  
**Golden Queen**  
anything Ladybug


	2. Gambling Queen, Young and Sweet, only Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carapace joins and Queen Bee takes some bets. Still no Chat Noir though

** **

**6:37 PM**

**T(mn)Turtle**  
Wassup dudes?  
  
**Ladybug**  
Carapace!  
nice to see you online now  
  
**T(mn)Turtle**  
Yeah  
Sorry it took so long dudette  
  
**Ladybug**  
It's fine.  
  
**T(mn)Turtle**  
So what do we rlly do here??  
Im a little confused  
  
**Ladybug**  
Well, it's mainly to teach each other to be better heroes, contact each other when we're destransformed, especially if we see an akuma attack  
  
**T(mn)Turtle**  
Oh ok  
...  
Can I send memes???  
Where’s Chat???  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Won't memes get Chat started?  
  
**Ladybug**  
Chat hasn't joined just yeah  
*yes  
ARG  
*yet  
  
**T(mn)Turtle**  
Loool  
Ok  
Cool beans  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Having trouble there LB?  
  
**Ladybug**  
...no  
  
**T(mn)Turtle**  
:joy:  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
You sure?:smirk:  
  
**T(mn)Turtle**  
:rofl:  
Its ok dudette  
No need 2 feel shame  
  
_T(mn)Turtle changed their name to Hard Hat_  
  
**Ladybug**  
just... send me a notification if there's an akuma or Chat gets here.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Will do  
  
**Golden Queen**  
oh the turtle showed up  
  
**Hard Hat**  
Sup stinger?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
nothing shell boy  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Oh look the bee can make puns  
  
**Hard Hat**  
:joy::rofl:  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I thought you knew fox, I can do anything :innocent:  
  
**Hard Hat**  
That a bet dudette? If so, be nice, to everyone for a month  
  
**Golden Queen**  
:scream:  
  
**Hard Hat**  
Can you do it?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
your diabolical  
  
**Hard Hat**  
Well? Else you’ll have to delete that message...  
  
**Golden Queen**  
fine, but when I complete my month of kindness you need to do something for me :smiling_imp:  
  
**Hard Hat**  
Naw  
Thanks for the offer tho  
  
**Golden Queen**  
what's wrong? afraid I'll follow through and you'll have to do something for me  
  
**Hard Hat**  
Nope  
Im just not workin for u  
  
**Golden Queen**  
who said anything about working  
  
**Hard Hat**  
U said u could do anything  
So be nice  
It was never mentioned that I’m going to be doing anything for anyone  
  
**Golden Queen**  
you made a bet shell face, meaning if I succeed something must be in it for moi  
  
**Hard Hat**  
This isn’t some sort of trade  
Ur funny  
  
**Golden Queen**  
in your own words it's a bet  
  
**Hard Hat**  
If anything  
U can get a pic with LB  
That’s it  
  
**Golden Queen**  
hmm  
I suppose I will, if for nothing else to prove how amazing I am shelly  
  
**Hard Hat**  
Deal then?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I suppose so shelly


	3. Chat enters the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look what the cat dragged in. H-himself. the cat dragged himself in.

** **

**8:42 PM**

_Hard Hat changed their name to Shelly_  
  
_Purrfect Feline just joined the server - glhf!_  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Hey look, Chat's finally here.  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Hello, I hope everyone is feline fine tonight  
  
**Golden Queen**  
x-x  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Hey look a pun  
Hey LB! Chat's finally on  
  
**Golden Queen**  
please don't make too many puns it's too early for that  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Queenie it's past 8 pm  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Besides, it's always the perfect time for puns  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Too early!  
@Ladybug agrees I'm sure  
  
**Ladybug**  
Is there an akuma?!  
oh wait!  
Chat!  
You're finally online! How are you liking this so far, did you have any trouble?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Nothing I couldn't handle m'lady  
  
**Ladybug**  
:rolling_eyes:  
when I was explaining how to make an account tells otherwise  
  
**Shelly**  
You’re finally on dude!  
Sup?  
  
**Shelly**  
Is everything okay dude?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Maybe something came up?  
  
**Shelly**  
Yeah that makes sense  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Sorry, had my paws full  
  
**Shelly**  
Lol  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Did you get distracted by your toe beans?  
It's okay to admit if you did  
  
**Shelly**  
:joy:  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I wouldn't say that I was toe-tally distracted  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Oh?  
  
**Ladybug**  
Anyway, since chat is here, I’m going over the rules again  
Don’t reveal your identity or try to find out others identities. You can talk about like if you are vague or Chloé.  
This is mainly for helping each other out and giving each other akuma alerts yeah we have the app from the news, but they don’t always say where it is  
We can also contact in and out of costumes. I figured out how to put this chat on my yo-yo so I should be able to add it to your weapons  
Also, I have some news for you Rena.  
Oh, well when you come online.  
Any questions guys?  
  
**Shelly**  
Nope  
  
**Ladybug**  
Chat? Chloé? Anything from you?  
  
Purrfect Feline  
I'm okay bugaboo  
  
**Ladybug**  
Chloé?  
Wait! Chat! Who helped you figure out icons?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I asked Carapace to help meow-t  
  
**Shelly**  
:thumbsup:  
  
**Ladybug**  
He dmed you first, didn’t he.  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
....  
  
**Shelly**  
....  
Maybe....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, let's do a quick summary of what's going on out of the story. I run a discord group simply for salt for the show. last I checked there were over 80 people on the server. i love text chat fics so i asked if people wanted to try to make one where each person was a different character, hence why there are 5 authors listed. each of us plays a character, try to guess who is who.


	4. Here comes the news

**10:33 PM**

EmpressofIllusions  
News?  
  
Ladybug  
Yes! So I was talking with  
Um  
  
Shelly  
What?  
  
Ladybug  
The person who gave chat and I our miraculouses.  
And... you’ll get to keep your miraculous  
  
Shelly  
AWESOME  
  
Ladybug  
I’m sorry Carapace, but you don’t get yours yet. Wayzz is helping keep the other miraculouses safe and will be until we find another way  
  
Shelly  
Oh  
That’s ok dudette  
I get it  
  
Purrfect Feline  
Don't worry, I'm paw-sitive you'll get yours soon enough  
  
Shelly  
Looking forward to it  
  
Ladybug  
We’re still trying to learn if there is a way to give you the bee again Chloé but have your identity secret  
Now we might add other heroes that have been chosen, but I’m hoping to figure that out first  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
I'm sorry, Rena.exe has momentarily stopped working at the news announcement. Please allow 5 minutes for a system reboot  
  
Shelly  
:joy:  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Reboot complete. Now finding way to thank ladybug for letting her keep Trixx  
  
Ladybug  
Promise you won’t get mad if I give a suggestion?  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Promise  
  
Ladybug  
I'm gonna dm you the message because there's identity stuff surrounding it.  
  
Ladybug  
that was... easier than I thought it would be  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Sure. You know you can always ask for anything right? No need to be nervous  
  
Ladybug  
No questions?  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
You're trusting me enough to keep Trixx, I trust your judgement on this. Besides you wouldn't be asking unless it was making you uncomfortable right?  
  
Ladybug  
Wow. I was scared it was going to be like one of my _actual_ friends in my civilian life  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Sounds like your friends are a bit stubborn. But no, if you need help from me, just let me know, okay?  
  
Ladybug  
alright.  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Okay so you and chat don't have to take this to heart but if you're still looking for ways to let Queenie have the bee again, why not have her change her name and costume?  
  
Ladybug  
Exactly. We're looking into it. Remember Siren and Frozer? and how we looked different? well I was able to, with help from a friend, discover something that gives us more information on the miraculous. How to do the... i guess elemental change was in there and so changing the look could be there too  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Nice. Maybe something to ask our Kwamis about? I asked Trixx about my costume once and he said that our costumes come from our subconscious. So maybe if Queen actively thought about changing it and had it in mind the next time she transformed, she would have a new costume.  
  
Ladybug  
It’s more complicated than that though  
  
Golden Queen  
I COULD KEEP POLLEN  
YES YES YES YES EYZ YES YES YES YES YES YEZ YES YEZ TES YES YES ANYTHING I NEED TO DO FOR THIS YES  
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW LADYBUG :heart: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KEEP POLLEN YOUR LITERALLY MY BEST FRIEND!  
  
Ladybug  
Alright. well it's getting late. I'm going to go to sleep  
and by go to sleep, i mean just ignore this chat while I work on homework and extracurriculars  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
LB....you do get actual sleep right?  
  
Ladybug  
GOTTA GO BYE  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
LADYBUG GET SOME ACTUAL SLEEP OR I'LL COME THROUGH THIS SCREEN AND MAKE YOU SLEEP!  
  
Ladybug  
NEVER! IF I SLEEP WHAT IF THERE'S AN AKUMA AND I'M ALREADY BEHIND IN WORK FROM THEM ALREADY AND I HAVE BOTH SCHOOL AND AN ACTUAL JOB  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
THEN HAVE YOUR KWAMI WAKE YOU UP IF THERE'S AN AKUMA! THE HUMAN BODY NEEDS REST IN ORDER TO FUNCTION!  
  
Ladybug  
I'M A HEAVY SLEEPER. WAKING ME IS LIKE TRYING TO WAKE THE DEAD SO I STAY AWAKE SINCE I HAVE TO BE AT EVERY AKUMA BATTLE SINCE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PURIFY THE AKUMA AND REVERSE EVERYTHING  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
AT THIS RATE YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD FROM THE LACK OD SLEEP!  
  
Ladybug  
AND WITH SCHOOL, SUPERHEROING AND MY JOB, EVERYTHING ELSE GETS PUSHED ON ME BECAUSE I'M THAT PERSON  
AND ANY TIME I SAY NO I'M TREATED LIKE THE BAD GUY  
SO I CAN'T SAY NO AND STUFF KEEPS PILING UP SO MUCH  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
LB I LOVE YOU BUT PLEASE LEARN TO SAY NO!  
THIS ISN'T HEALTHY!  
  
Ladybug  
AND EVEN WHEN IT'S EVERYONE ELSE PILING STUFF UP ON ME AND THEY BLAME ME WHEN I SAY NO BUT WHEN THEY PILE EVERYTHING UP THEY COMPLAIN THAT I DON'T HAVE TIME  
AND THEN YOU ALSO HAVE THE PROBLEM OF THE, HINOLK;INOLKINOLKINOLKINOLKINOLKINOLKINOLKINOLKINOLKINOLK  
LHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHIKLHILHILHI  
HLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIKHLIL  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
LADYBUG GET SOME SLEEP!  
AT THIS RATE YOU'RE GONNA BE HALLUCINATING CLOWNS!  
  
Ladybug  
HLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOKHLIOHOHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIKHLOIK  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
OH MY GOD LADYBUG WENT AND BROKE HERSELF!  
QUEENIE I SEE YOU ON! LB WENT AND BROKE HERSELF! GET HELP!  
  
Ladybug  
hi this is ladybug's kwami tikki. she fell asleep on her own. her face also landed on her keyboard, but i managed to pull her head away.  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
Thank you Tikki. Please make sure she gets rest.


	5. The truth come out, does cursing is gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, gay stuff, hating Lila and new beginnings. What more could you ask for? A lot? good cause this chapter has more than what I listed.

**7:28 AM**

**Shelly**

...  
Oof  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Oof is a way to start off the morning  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I felt this, no one should be up this early  
ever  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Who invented morning anyways? Was it your kwami Ladybug?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Like who decided that the world needed a morning? Were humans even made to be up this early?  
  
**Shelly**  
:laughing:  
Same dude. It is way to early for this.  
I fell asleep waaay to late...  
ugh  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I bet money that Chat fell back asleep  
  
**Shelly**  
:rofl:  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
And that Queenie is still asleep  
Which would be the only reason why she's "not gracing us with her lovely being"  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
If I could, I'd Cataclysm mornings  
Ugh, I'll be back in a few I need to make a pot of coffee  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Share the coffe man  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Sure, One grump or two?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Three. Can hawkmoth's soul count as payment?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
It's your lucky day, the transfer rate of souls is one cup of coffee  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Yay  
One coffee when you come back with the pot pls  
Would @Ladybug like a cup as well when Chat returns?  
  
**Ladybug**  
what's the issue?!  
oh  
guuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssssss  
okay i guess it helps me wake up  
but it's early  
i'm never up this early  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Chat's making coffee. Also is your kwami the reason why we have mornings?  
  
**Shelly**  
:rofl:  
  
**Ladybug**  
she said no  
  
**Shelly**  
Hey @Golden Queen  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Tell her I said she's off the hook...for now  
  
**Shelly**  
:joy:  
  
**Golden Queen**  
who interrupted my beauty sleep?  
  
**Shelly**  
:grin:  
Guilty...  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I swear to all things holy you better have a good lawyer because I'm taking everything you own  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Okay Coffee's ready  
  
**Golden Queen**  
coffee  
where  
  
**Shelly**  
Oof  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Wait, how am I supposed to get this to Rena?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
fuck that give me the coffee!  
  
**Shelly**  
Golden Queen? More like Drama Queen...  
  
**Ladybug**  
Hey Rena?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
lawsuit is in the mail shelly  
  
**Ladybug**  
i'm tired but  
YEET  
look at your  
guuuuuuuh  
what's it called  
  
**Golden Queen**  
window?  
  
**Ladybug**  
YES  
  
**Shelly**  
:rofl:  
  
**Ladybug**  
but  
also no  
  
**Golden Queen**  
_shelly_  
  
**Ladybug**  
the thing you can put your arms on  
  
**Golden Queen**  
check social media :smiling_imp:  
  
**Ladybug**  
box there  
  
**Shelly**  
?  
do you mean Insta?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
yea that thing  
  
**Shelly**  
'cause I don't have one...  
  
**Golden Queen**  
shame, your fail compilation is trending  
  
**Shelly**  
Un-bee-lievable  
  
**Golden Queen**  
go to hell  
  
**Shelly**  
See you down there  
  
**Ladybug**  
@EmpressofIllusions reeeennnnnaaaaaaaa  
the booooooooox  
  
**Golden Queen**  
100k likes on your fail compilation, and the comments are not in your favor hun  
  
**Shelly**  
Uh  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Hey, puns are my thing  
  
**Shelly**  
What box dudette?  
Sorry Chat  
:joy:  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I got the box. I went to get food for Trixx  
  
**Ladybug**  
the box

**Purrfect Feline**  
Eh, it's too early for me to care anyway  
  
**Shelly**  
And I highly doubt that queeny  
  
**Golden Queen**  
that's the thing on the box I found pollen in!  
  
**Shelly**  
Oh  
_That_ box  
  
**Golden Queen**  
what is that symbol anyways  
  
**Ladybug**  
same symbol as this frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrickin group  
  
**Shelly**  
Looks ancient dudette  
  
**Ladybug**  
Rena you know. and you can tell  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I mean but what does it meeeeeeaaaaaannnn  
  
**Ladybug**  
BUT ONLY HERE  
  
**Golden Queen**  
??  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Chat give ladybug a cup of coffee  
  
**Golden Queen**  
give me one too  
  
**Ladybug**  
he doesn't know where i live  
  
**Golden Queen**  
you all know who the fuck I am give me the coffee  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
He can send it through discord  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Look I have the pot, but you guys are going to have to meet me somewhere  
  
**Ladybug**  
but I know you know where my one civilian friend is  
  
**Golden Queen**  
and NEVER wake me up again  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Right after I feed Plagg  
  
**Ladybug**  
DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT HERR  
  
**Golden Queen**  
meet at my place  
  
**Ladybug**  
she nette  
  
**Golden Queen**  
again, you all know who I am  
nette? wait  
you know marinette????  
  
**Ladybug**  
Who doesn't?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
SHE'S IN MY CLASS  
SHIT  
  
**Shelly**  
Marinette??!!  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I STILL NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO HER  
  
**Shelly**  
I mean  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
People who live under a rock?  
  
**Shelly**  
Who is that?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Yeah, we had to keep safe from a few akumas  
  
**Shelly**  
Oh  
Right  
  
**Golden Queen**  
also, I love how you chose marinette to go to before Lila  
  
**Ladybug**  
your mom and gabriel and jagged and me and chat and clara and BASICALLY EVERYONE knows her  
i'm gonna curse  
FUCK LILA  
  
**Golden Queen**  
0-0  
  
**Shelly**  
...  
  
**Ladybug**  
she's a bitch  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I KNEW IT  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Hey Queenie, how about giving Marinette a cup of coffee or something as a starting apology?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I KNEW SHE WASN'T YOUR FRIEND  
  
**Shelly**  
...  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Okay we need to get m'lady some coffee  
  
**Golden Queen**  
HAHHAHA I KNEW THAT BITCH DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ON ME  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
like now  
  
**Shelly**  
...shit...  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Okay so you know it is an early morning if our wonderful leader is swearing  
  
**Shelly**  
:sweat_smile::joy::rofl:  
  
**Golden Queen**  
ugh  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
So meet a Chloe's?  
  
**Ladybug**  
ae;kjrg  
wakehyvbfrg  
ste5hiyrugkljb  
ltijrgkhusn  
  
**Golden Queen**  
well I'll be back, gonna surprise marinette with that coffee  
  
**Ladybug**  
im hiding in my closet now  
tikki cant take my phone now  
FKU  
  
**Golden Queen**  
and again for future reference, you all know where I live, we can meet at the hotel  
okay, tata need to surprise marinette with breakfast and coffee  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Ladybug, you know we'll love you whether or not you're in the closet right?  
  
**Ladybug**  
HA  
  
**Shelly**  
Omw for coffee  
  
**Ladybug**  
MY PHONE AGAIN  
take that tikki  
  
**Shelly**  
Lol  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Also omw for Coffee as soon as Trixx shares the dang raspberries  
  
**Ladybug**  
oh yeah i'm bi but i mean, everyone gay for the agreste boi  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
wrfwrrsaef  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
That is not what I meant but I'm glad you trust us with that info  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I'm on my way to marinette's house, I hope she likes coffee and crepes  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
So I have some bad news  
  
**Golden Queen**  
my limo is coming close to the place, no one tell her I'm coming! i wanna surprise her  
  
**Shelly**  
...  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
CHAT WHAT DID YOU DO!?  
  
**Ladybug**  
r u not gay for agreste?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I may or may not have drop the pot  
  
**Shelly**  
...  
  
**Ladybug**  
THE PLANTS  
  
**Golden Queen**  
chat your banned  
  
**Shelly**  
you did what???!!!  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
….TRIXX HOLD ME BACK!  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I never want to see your mangy ass again  
  
**Shelly**  
dude...  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Hey, you guys try to balance a hot pot of coffee while jumping around paris  
  
**Shelly**  
not cool...  
  
**Ladybug**  
oooooo coofee pots  
  
**Golden Queen**  
god damn it now I need to tell jaune claude to stop at a fucking coffee place!!!  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
It's not easy  
  
**Golden Queen**  
ugh  
next time  
we meet at my hotel  
  
**Ladybug**  
DFDJXOCUJ MY HOMEWORK  
  
**Shelly**  
:laughing:  
  
**Golden Queen**  
okay, jaune claude is going to get us coffee, I'm going to surprise mari with an apology, wish me luck !  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Good luck  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Trixx here. Rena is currently yelling swears out of her window about the lost coffee pot. So don't be alarmed if you randomly hear yelling coming from somewhere  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Carapace, I may need some shellter  
  
**Golden Queen**  
chat  
I'm getting my PR team on you  
you'll never be able to be in your miraculous again  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I'm going to continue eating the fruit she left me. Also, she told me to tell Queen Bee good luck on her endevors today  
  
**Golden Queen**  
ok, I'm gonna knock on the bakery door now, wish me luck everyone but chat

Chloé took a deep breath, staring at the door to the baker Marinette lived it. She had a box with some food to give her as a sort of peace offering. She wondered if the designer was even awake since she slept in so much. Even if she was asleep. Chloé could still leave the box behind. With that, she knocked on the door. "Um, Marinette! I, ah, uh... Can you come to the door?!" She yelled into the bakery, not even sure if she could be heard by her classmate.  But someone did at least hear her as Sabine came and opened the door.

"Hello Chloé." The woman began, eyes giving and icy glare, likely remembering the grief Chloé had caused Marinette. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Hi ma'am, I uh..." Chloé held out the boxed treat up. Maybe the woman would be offended that she was bringing Marinette a treat not from their own bakery, maybe Sabine would just kick her out of the shop. "I brought Marinette a crepe, as a peace offering for, well, I wanted to say sorry to her for my behavior the past several years."

Sabine's glare warmed slightly, though she still seemed skeptical. "Is that so? Well I will see if Marinette is awake and ask her to come down." With that, she left the room but not before gesturing for Chloé to come inside. Chloé of course walked in, then stood in the shop, her foot tapping nervously as she waited. It didn't take too long before there was the sound of footsteps coming downstairs, followed shortly by a small crash and Marinette coming into view a moment later, holding her arm like she had banged it on something and her hair a little messy.

Chloé was still nervous though, and stuttered out a greeting. "H-hi Marinette."

Marinette looked over at Chloé, looking a little nervous herself. "Oh, hi Chloé."

"I uh..." Chloé started, but let her actions speak instead by holding out the box towards Marinette. "F-For you."

Marinette looked at the box for a few seconds and taking it before looking back at Chloé. "What's this?"

"Oh! Um, it's a crêpe. It's a... a peace offering."

Marinette gave a small smile. "Thank you Chloé. That's very nice of you."

Chloé shook her head. "I-it's nothing. Just... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you all those years and I know now how bad it was. I just, wondered if maybe we could start over if you're willing to try that."

Marinette smiled. "That would be nice. I... I..." Marinette paused. She had already lost so many friends to Lila. From their chat, she knew Chloé was aware that Lila was a liar. But Marinette didn't know that. "Wait, um... what do you think about Lila?" Marinette would also be lying if she said she was completely sure Chloé actually hated Lila.

Fortunately, Chloé gave a quick scoff before replying "What about that lying bitch?"

Marinette couldn't help but give a sign of relief. "Oh thank goodness, you know she's lying too."

Chloé looked annoyed and acted like her old self suddenly. "All her claims are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. How anyone actually believes them to be true is beyond me. Why, I know for a fact her Ladybug claim to fame is a lie, after all I am one of the magnificent heroes of Paris as everyone knows."

Marinette gave a smile. "Yeah, you are. And I'm glad it's helped you improve."

Chloé switched back to her nicer self and spoke with determination in her voice. "Thank you Marinette. I know I have a ways to go, but I'm more than up to the task. Plus, I've seen how Lila treats you. if you _ever_ want me to take her down, just say the word and my PR team will have it done in a snap."

The final comment made Marinette just a little uneasy. "Well, I'm worried about what will happen if you do. Everyone seems to like her, and if they find out you or I was liked to what happened, the rest of the class might hate us more."  
  
"Of course not, it will simply bring all her falsehoods to light. Maybe a few skeletons here and there from her closet but Waldo, um, he's my digging into people guy. Anyway he hasn't gotten back to me, so I don't know what skeletons there would be yet, but it will all be completely factual and you _were_ the one who warned those sheep. Besides, anyone who continues to stand against you are not worth your effort. You're amazing Marinette. Why, you're the closest person to Ladybug I know, and I know the real Ladybug."

Marinette reluctantly relented. "Alright. Just... maybe not quite yet. I want to see if I can fix things with some of the class first, alright?"

"Fine, fine." Chloé waved her hand. "Whatever. I'll just let you know when Waldo has gotten back to me."

Marinette nodded, agreeing with this. "Alright. In any case, we should probably head to school. We actually still have a bit of time, but I know I need to pack and I'm not sure if you even have your things."

"I do have them, so I can just wait here for you if that's fine."  
  
"Sure." Marinette gave the simple reply before giving Chloé a hug then running back inside to pack.


	6. Good news, Good food, Good figh- wait what!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We experience an average lunch, some extraordinary news, and the server finally being used for it's intended purpose, still no DND unfortunately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pups, GodOfWolves here to announce a stellar update of Heroes of Miraculous: DND without the DND, wait I'm not muffins! why am I writing the note? because we've decided to switch up notes now and then, 5 of us are writing it so we figured let's alternate who writes the A/N, as the one to suggest it I got first, either way, we have a new chapter for you lovely pups to enjoy, hope you like it

**12:09 PM**

**Ladybug**  
aaaahhhhhhhh  
Guys  
today has been crazy but in a good way  
what did you guys do?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Not much, I've just been trying to stay awake through most of my morning  
I don't think anyone's noticed though  
  
**Ladybug**  
Well basically  
well let me figure out a wat to make this vague  
so there's a jerk girl in my class. Like, worse than Chloe was before she started to improve (sorry Chloe, but you're the one person I know we all know and can easily compare to)  
but she's like, only a jerk around me, threatening me and stuff when no one is around, but like a teachers pet or something around others.  
and because of her i'm being turned into an outcast  
but for whatever reason today, one of the people who she had turned against me, no, three people, have been nice to me again!  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Great! Something similar happened after I made up with Mari she's been taking her life back and people are talking to her again  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
It's good to hear that you're making up with your friends m'lady  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I may have fallen asleep in class at one point only to wake up during a lot of commotion  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Lol  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Mainly because a banshee decided that she was going to scream at me about the thing we talked about in DMs last night LB  
I won't lie, I may have done something I wasn't too proud of  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Oh?  
Well what did the fox say  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
So uh the banshee may have let somethings slip and I uh...I may have made a very angry fox noise at her  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Wait  
What  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
For a minute I thought it was Trixx but then I realized oh what, it was coming from me  
  
**Ladybug**  
IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! I’ve started buying crickets to munch on cause they’re the one thing I can easily get  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Like if it wasn't for divine intervention, I think I would've gone full fox on her?  
LB is that thing I gotta worry about?  
Oh kwami, am I gonna start screaming in faces now!?  
  
**Ladybug**  
I don’t know. Tikki says it should be only minor things but if it’s something major it’s something to really worry about  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I hope it's only minor. Trixx won't stop saying that I'm pretty much an actual fox now and it's not helping with my panic  
  
**Ladybug**  
Tikki says that if it’s serious trixx will be serious  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Alright  
  
**Ladybug**  
So how is everyone’s lunch  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
My lunch is good. Pretty sure Trixx is trying to eat the whole pack of beef snack sticks I have in my bag so I may have to buy more soon  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I had to go somewhere else for lunch. Plagg likes the smelliest cheese so I have to be somewhere that doesn't raise suspicion  
  
**Ladybug**  
We start a trend of eating the stuff and make it no longer suspicious then  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I mean I'm already eating them, I just gotta share them now  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Ugh does anyone have a mint?  
I'm going to need it  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
What type? I have about 5 different kinds in my bag  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Spearmint if you have it  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
checks back I got frosty mint, will that work?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Yeah  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Alright  
  
**Shelly**  
How’s life dudes?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Life is life basically  
  
**Ladybug**  
I'm just trying to eat my lunch quick enough to do my job work  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Don't choke  
  
**Ladybug**  
Don't worry. I can't die. I'm too stubborn  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Hey Rena, where did you want to meet up to give me the mints?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
What's closer by for you?  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
The rooftops by the park is fine  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Alright. Let me save what's left of my lunch from Trixx  
Trixx please stop trying to eat all my food  
  
**Ladybug**  
Oof, reminds me of Chat's complaints about Plagg  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
I think Trixx ix trying to figure out what of my lunch he likes the most so I can figure out what to start carrying for him  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Honestly, you guys have it easy  
  
**Ladybug**  
well, Tikki likes cookies and sweets, her favorite is macarons.  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I swear Plagg's cheese obsession is going to get me caught one day  
  
**Ladybug**  
lol, when we swapped he was fine with the macaron I had.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
This morning Trixx ate a good amount of raspberries and today he ate most of my grapes and beef sticks  
  
**Ladybug**  
but apparently he likes cheese best since it needs to be aged and that includes sort of decay which is associated with destruction  
Supposedly, Trixx likes berries which aren't actually berries.  
Like, bananas are more berries than strawberries  
I think it's since they're 'disguised as berries'  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
So basically I just need to start carrying around various fruit then  
  
**Ladybug**  
sounds like it could be messy  
Wayzz seems to really like tea  
And Pollen will sometimes just eat flowers but has a taste for jellybeans  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Not if I do fruit rotation. Like do bananas one day and then apples the next  
  
**Ladybug**  
wait  
waaaaait  
I need to ask what dusuu and nooroo eat!  
because if we find someone that hoards those foods...  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
We can find Hawkmoth!  
  
**Ladybug**  
Exactly!  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
And Mayura!  
  
**Ladybug**  
yes  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
M'lady that's brilliant  
  
**Ladybug**  
If only the plan Tikki had had worked  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
What was Tikki's plan?  
  
**Ladybug**  
apparently, on a kwami's birthday, there's a way to locate them(?) so all the kwamis tried but it backfired cause hawkmoth noticed.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Ouch  
Wiat, KWAMIS HAVE BITHTAYSA!?  
  
**Ladybug**  
yeah  
But instead of years, they have cycles, and a cycle is, quote: "several hundreds of human years"  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Aww. I wanted to give Trixx a lil birthday crown  
  
**Ladybug**  
Who knows, you could get lucky  
On a different note, after school is miraculous research time  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
You're not gonna overwork yourself are you?  
  
**Ladybug**  
Who knows  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
LB please don't overwork yourself  
  
**Ladybug**  
Too late  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
facepalms  
  
**Ladybug**  
Did you not see everything from last night?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
You mean where I freaked out and thought that you broke till Tikki said you fell asleep  
  
**Ladybug**  
...yes that  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
That proves why you need rest  
  
**Ladybug**  
No  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Seriously Bugaboo, this isn't healthy  
  
**Ladybug**  
It’s not like I can give up my jobs and school and heroing  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
You're gonna burn yourself out at this rate  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
No one's saying you should give them up, but you definitely need to rest when you can  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Just maybe cut back on some of them  
  
**Ladybug**  
I sleep too much already. It’s gotten me in trouble more than once  
And the only way I can think of cutting down is by saying ‘hi, I’m ladybug and this thing is making my life hard’  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Okay instead of saying that, you could say "Hey I have some other things that are going on at the moment and it's stressing me out, would you mind if I cut back some or maybe do this thing at a different time?"  
  
**Ladybug**  
That won’t work  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
and why won't it?  
  
**Ladybug**  
Because  
Identity stuff  
  
**Shelly**  
Oof  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
It can not be seen but do know that I am face palming over here  
  
**Ladybug**  
well, guess I need to head back to class soonish  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Oh yeah lunch is almost over  
  
**Golden Queen**  
sorry I wasn't on daddy wanted to have a family meal  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
You're fine Queenie  
  
**Golden Queen**  
good  
I'll try and not deprive you all of my presence much longer

**4:25 PM**  
  
**Ladybug**  
If you’re out of school by now, akuma chat. Rena come if you can make it  
  
**Golden Queen**  
there's an akuma!?!  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
On my way!  
  
**Golden Queen**  
can I come  
please  
  
**Ladybug**  
I can’t get over to grab the bee miraculous. But if you can show up near the Seine to help people away, that would help  
  
**Golden Queen**  
on it!  
I'll also call daddykins and have him send his best lietennent over  
  
**Ladybug**  
That’s a good idea  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I just finished calling him, he's sending over a dozen officers to secure the scene and I'm en route  
  
EmpressofIllusions  
That's good

**5:48 PM**  
  
**Ladybug**  
How many times must the Eiffel Tower be destroyed by the akuma. Chat, did you get the civilian home?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
nice fight you guys!  
  
**Ladybug**  
Thanks  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I'm checking with the Lieutenant right now, looks like we were able to evacuate on time  
  
**Ladybug**  
That’s great.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
couldn't agree more LB  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
They're safe m'lady  
  
**Ladybug**  
Hopefully my parents won’t question me not coming back for a bit. We’re working with the grimoire  
  
**Golden Queen**  
the what?  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
That was a rough fight  
  
**Golden Queen**  
looked it  
hopefully next time I can join in and make it easier  
  
**Ladybug**  
CHLOÉ  
WE FIGURED IT OUT  
  
**Golden Queen**  
??  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Oh, about the thing?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
what??  
  
**Ladybug**  
Yeah  
Still going to take a day or two but we know how to do it  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Nice  
  
**Golden Queen**  
??????//  
  
**Ladybug**  
Pollen  
  
**Golden Queen**  
YAY  
THANK YOU SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOOSOOSOSOOSOSOO SO S SOSOSOSO SO OS OS OSO SO OS OS O S  
MUCH  
damn it  
  
**Ladybug**  
Thank the guardian. They know more about this than me  
  
**Golden Queen**  
now daddykins called the cops because he thought I was in danger  
I'll be back to fan girl more soon  
  
**Ladybug**  
Got it  
  
**Golden Queen**  
done!  
apparently daddy thought someone broke in with how loud I screamed  
I still just cant beleive how amazing this is!  
  
**Ladybug**  
Hopefully it’s chameleon mode or whatever will disguise it enough people won’t recognize it. But another good way to hide it is if you change up your look more than just an accessory  
  
**Golden Queen**  
got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I hope you enjoyed the story so far pups, it's far from over and the 5 of us are enjoying ourselves writing it, also I'm thinking about trying to persuade the others into us playing dnd while roleplaying the characters from miraculous, give me a howl in the comments about your thought on that, though if you find yourselves hunting for more in the meanwhile feel free to look on our profile pages for more work by us individually, I'm sure you'll find something to satisfy that hunger for content, if you like what We're doing as always if you liked it give us a favorite or follow if you really liked it share with a friend. any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts leave me a review or a PM, good day!
> 
> \- God of Wolves out


	7. Chloe goes crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets greenlit by Chloe.
> 
> Oh and some feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings pups, the magnificent God of Wolves has returned once more with a chapter! I mean, Mufins is the one who edited it and we're all writing this in discord but the devil's in the details and I'm ignoring him slightly until he pays me for poker night, anyways back to the point that I ran so far away from, I need a nap and you need a chapter, only one of us will get our wish and it's not me so enjoy!

** 7:52 PM **

**Ladybug**  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'm too young to be a mom!!!  
adopted  
don't worry I'm not actually  
wow I already hate the lack of context I gave  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
LB are you adopting kwamis and calling them your kids?  
  
**Ladybug**  
sort of  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
What did you do?  
  
**Ladybug**  
so I was with the guy with all the kwamis, and he kinda wants me to be his successor(?) so I've got to learn more about all the kwamis. I got to meet them all from the kwamibuster incident since multimouse used them but I'm getting to know them better and for a bunch of basically gods, they act like children.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Okay when was the last time they were out and about?  
  
**Ladybug**  
at least over 100 or 200 years for a number of them, only a couple months for a few, and who knows about Fluff.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Okay there's your problem, they got a lot of stuff they gotta take in and learn. That's why they're acting like kids  
  
**Ladybug**  
I guess that's fair  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
You just got to let them tire themselves out  
  
**Ladybug**  
yeah. still, there's thirteen onf them!  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Maybe put on a movie?  
  
**Ladybug**  
I don't have the right stuff for that.  
  
**EmpressofIllusions**  
Are the kwamis at your house or?  
  
**Ladybug**  
no. that would be too dangerous  
  
**EmpressofIllusion**  
Ah. Do you have any books on you?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I'll take Pollen off your hands!  
  
**Ladybug**  
No. look ever Sandboy we've been on edge and after Feast we're had to take every precaution. I almost wasn't allowed to bring my phone. all I brought was it, my bad with my cookies, and Tikki.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
what??  
  
**Ladybug**  
akumas caused problems  
  
**Golden Queen**  
ok?  
  
**Ladybug**  
anyway, while i'm with the kwamis, the guardian is with pollen and Tikki trying to figure stuff out. cause we know what we need to do, but are having trouble actually doing it  
  
**Golden Queen**  
ok  
i'm still lost  
  
**Ladybug**  
iut doesn't matter  
  
**Golden Queen**  
ok  
  
**Ladybug**  
just watch for the box  
  
**Golden Queen**  
yes ma'am!  
  
**Ladybug**  
So, to keep me sane. time for facts  
Sass the snake kwami is apparently the leader of the kwamis  
apparently Kwami comes from quantic and kami, and kami is a word for gods or something so i guess it means quantic gods  
not going to share the third fact i learned  
kwamis live in a sort of limbo place and the miraculouses let them appear our world or whatever. if their miraculous broke permanently, they would go back to that place unless another were made.  
that last fact is related to getting you pollen back actually. we need to break the bee miraculous, causing Pollen to go back. fix it, which by itself won't work, and then rebind Pollen to it.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
What!  
So we need to banish pollen from the material plane and MAYBE bring her back  
  
**Ladybug**  
we're actually doing that right now  
  
**Golden Queen**  
NO NI NI NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
  
**Ladybug**  
Tikki is mainly there for luck. best case scenario it works. worse case we go to china and you have to wait a month or something.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I don't care if I can't keep her permanently it's better to have her temporarily that risk. Not having. Her at all  
  
**Ladybug**  
no we can get her back  
it's just a question of how soon  
  
**Golden Queen**  
You just said that she's a god from another plane how are you going going to bind her back  
No I don't want any chance of never seeing her again  
She was the first one to believe In me and I can't loose her!  
I can't let her be lost even if it's only a possibility  
  
**Ladybug**  
Look, it's been done at least 19 times before. i don't think 20 is going to be a problem.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I DONT WANT TO RISK IT  
I CANT LET POLLEN BE LOST  
  
**Ladybug**  
wait  
calm down Chloe  
  
**Golden Queen**  
SHE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO BELEIVE IN ME TO REALLY BELEIVE I COULD BE BETTER THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY IM RISKKNG ANYTHING WITH HER  
  
**Ladybug**  
we figured it out  
she's coming back tonight  
just need a full moon out  
  
**Golden Queen**  
YOU ALREADY BROKE HER  
AAAGAHGAGGAHGAHGAGHAYGGAHHAGHAGA  
  
**Ladybug**  
@Purrfect Feline help  
  
**Golden Queen**  
IF POLLEN DOESNT MAKE IT BACK IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU  
I DONT CARE HOW MUCH OF AN ICON YOU ARE POLLEN WAS THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO ME SHE WAS THE SWEETEST MOST CARING BEE FOR ME  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Chloe calm down  
  
**Golden Queen**  
AND IF SHES HURT IN ANY WAY IM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING EARINGS OUT AND BREAK THEM INFEONT OF YOU BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
Chole, Pollen is going to be fine  
  
**Golden Queen**  
NO YOU FUCKING FLEA BAG I WONT CALM DOWN  
THE ONLY BEING IN THE UNIVERSE WHO HAD ANY REAL FAITH IN ME IS GONE  
She's  
Gone  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
She's coming back  
  
**Golden Queen**  
You  
You  
YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW THAT  
GO TO HELL YOU  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
I'm pretty sure you can't get rid if a Kwami that easily  
  
**Golden Queen**  
GOD DAMN IT! CAN SOMEONE TELL HAWKMOTH IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR A FUCKING AKUMA  
I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY HAWKMOTH IF THAT AKUMA HITS ME IM GOING TO TAKE IT AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF  
YOU DO NOT FUCK WITH QUEEN FUCKING BEE WHEN POLLEN IS ON THE LINE  
  
**Purrfect Feline**  
M'lday I don't think she's doing so well  
  
**Ladybug**  
chloe. pollen is going to be perfectly fine. tell me, how many battles have chat and I lost?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
The one with me if pollen stays lost in an astral plane  
  
**Ladybug**  
also apparently she's going to be back within the hour.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I will hold you to that  
And if your wrong I will hunt you down and use your spine as a sand wedge!  
  
**Ladybug**  
i'll hand her my phone so she can message you once she's back.  
look, moon is already in the air, we're just waiting for sunset.  
  
**Golden Queen**  
good  
She better be back  
  
**Ladybug**  
she will  


  
**45 minutes later**  


  
**Ladybug**  
cvcvcvcvcvcvccvvccvvccv  
klowy  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Pollen!?!?  
  
**Ladybug**  
hiiii  
  
**Golden Queen**  
How do I know its you and ladybug isnt trying to hold me off on calling the assassin for a while longer?  
  
**Ladybug**  
imh ohkay  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Tell me something only we'd know pollen  
I-i can't believe this until I know or ill be heartbroken  
  
**Ladybug**  
lyk wat mi qween?  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Hmm  
What was the first thing you told me when I found you  
  
**Ladybug**  
helow mi qween  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Pollen it is you :heart:  
I was so worried when I heard they were destroying you  
I never wanna lose you pollen  
  
**Ladybug**  
but thay dident. just mi miraculus. i wuz fin  
  
**Golden Queen**  
I didn't know! All I heard was your anchor to this world was destroyed and they were going to try and bring you back  
It scared me so much  
You were the first one to actually believe in me pollen  
I  
I  
I didn't want you to suffer if it failed  
  
**Ladybug**  
i new u were a wurthy chozen wen i first saw u  
  
**Golden Queen**  
:sob: :heart:  
Your the. Best thing to happen to me pollen  
I can't wait to see you again  
  
**Ladybug**  
I've put the miraculous in it's box and headed your way Chloe  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Thank you  
I'm ah sorry about my outburst earlier  
  
**Ladybug**  
no it's fine  
  
**Golden Queen**  
And for almost calling an assassin  
No I need to do this  
  
**Ladybug**  
I would probably do the same if it were tikki  
  
**Golden Queen**  
It's just for me  
You all know who I am  
Ive been nasty my whole life, its public knowledge I'm responsible for 75% of AKumas and while it's gone down it doesn't excuse how I used to behave, I was rotten and terrible but then when I found pollen and she believed in me? I felt like I could do anything  
She's the first one to believe in me, that I could be a good person. And there's nothing I wouldn't do for her  
So I'm sorry about my outburst ladybug I hope you can forgive me for green lighting you  
  
**Ladybug**  
it's perfectly fine  
  
**Golden Queen**  
Thank you  
If you need me I need to undo something I may have done a little prematurely, I'd stay out of Paris for a day or two if I was you  
:sweat_smile:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof another chapter finished, and no I won't leave my random canine jokes they are my domain after all. I hope you enjoyed yourself reading this I had fun writing this lord knows this ain't over but I'm tired so I'll keep it short, give me a howl in the comments about your thought on this story, though if you find yourselves hunting for more in the meanwhile feel free to look on our profile pages for more work by us individually, I'm sure you'll find something to satisfy that hunger for content, if you like what we're doing as always if you liked it give us a favorite or follow if you really liked it share with a friend. any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts leave me a review or a PM, good day!
> 
> \- God of Wolves


	8. Hits, Netflixs, Ideas, and Aunts? Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hit on Paris' darling Duo is renounced, Trixx discovers Netflix, Ladybug has some strange ideas, and Chloe becomes an aunt. Overall, just a normal day for the protectors of Paris. With some minor trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear beings of Myth, SkullQueen_Loritta here. No I am not the wonderful Muffins but I am one of the other writers of this darling fic. Today we have a new chapter for you so I hope you enjoy it for we had fun working on it.

**10:28 PM**

**Shelly**  
Whats up dudes?

**Ladybug**

Just delivered Pollen to Chloé so she’s likely busy. Otherwise I’m heading home.

**Shelly**

Lol ok

Sorry I’ve been so inactive

Everyone okay in their lives rn?

**EmpressofIllusions**

I ache a bit from that last Akuma attack but other than that I am peachy

**Ladybug**

That’s good.

**EmpressofIllusions**

*scrolls up* Did..did Queenie actually put a hit on you and Chat? Or did I witness a weird fever dream?

**Purrfect Feline**

Let's just say she's lucky I have nine lives

**Ladybug**

I think I’m fine

**EmpressofIllusions**

Fever dream it is then

**11:12 PM**

**EmpressofIllusions**

I gave Trixx access to my Netflix and I know realize it was a bad idea

**Ladybug**

Oh no

**EmpressofIllusions**

He's having us binge horror shows

He started us off on the exorcist

**Ladybug**

Trixx Dont traumatize her

**EmpressofIllusions**

I won't. Too much. We're almost done with season 1 and Rena ate all the popcorn

I should've pushed for more fruit syrup on the popcorn

**Ladybug**

Well. I need some sleep. Thank goodness to no school tomorrow. I need to have no more crazy thoughts or ideas

**EmpressofIllusions**

Rena again. LB what thughts have you been having?

**Ladybug**

What if we invited the villains and learn more about them

**Purrfect Feline**

But M'lady, most villains we fight lose they're memories after they're cured

**Ladybug**

No

_THE_ villains

**Purrfect Feline**

Oh!

But how would we contact them?

**Ladybug**

Tape it onto the next butterfly

**EmpressofIllusions**

Wouldn't that hurt the wings?

**Ladybug**

Shhhh I sai it was weird

**EmpressofIllusions**

Also where exactly IS hawkmoth getting his butterflies from?

**Ladybug**

He goes sounds with a net catching them

*Around

**EmpressofIllusions**

LB, I think someone would've noticed someone hawkmoth's age catching butterflies

**Ladybug**

Shush

Headache

**Purrfect Feline**

Are you doing okay M'lady?

**EmpressofIllusions**

Okay how much sugar have you had today?

**Ladybug**

Why?

**EmpressofIllusions**

Answer the quesitoni

**Ladybug**

Uh... not much?

**EmpressofIllusions**

LB do not make me ask Tikki if you are crashing from too much sugar

**Ladybug**

I’m not!

**EmpressofIllusions**

LB with how much you fight going to sleep I wouldn't be surprised if you have a stash of energy drinks hidden somewhere in your room

**Golden Queen**

1 yes I did put a hit on them I took it off

2 yes me and pollen were just having a lovely time

3 ugh horror teen romance is the only way to go, though I will confess action/adventure is magnificent!

4 I'm down with the villains being here

anything as long as me and pollen stay together :heart:

**EmpressofIllusions**

Who are you and what have you done with Queenie- oh wait, Carapace's bet. Nvm

**Golden Queen**

the best choice I made

**Ladybug**

Yeah I don't have an energy drink stash. Don't really have a good place to hide one if I did

**Golden Queen**

hey I'm going to marinette's house to have her make some adorible outfits for Pollen, anyone else want me to commision anything for there Kwami's? I'll pay, I'm mainly asking since I'm the only one with a revealed identity I'm the easiest one to place orders

you can pick anything you order at my house up

**Ladybug**

I think I'm fine. Tikki is still upset after i tried on like... day three or four of being a hero  
  


**Golden Queen**

oof, I'm mostly trying to get pollen a jacket like my new one, we wanted to match it's so cute!

**Ladybug**

That's nice.

**Golden Queen**

mhm

any takers? I'm turing the block now, I hope she won't be to surprised with me doing this

**Purrfect Feline**

Plagg wants a tiny crown

**Golden Queen**

got it

I hope she'd not too busy rn

oh well, she's either free, busy, or asleep and I'm more than capable of waiting for the outfit

**EmpressofIllusions**

Trixx, for some odd reason, wants a cape

**Golden Queen**

what kind of cape?

**EmpressofIllusions**

He wants a shoulder cape with a lil hood on it

**Golden Queen**

that sounds so cuuuuute

**Ladybug**

guuuuys i need something to half distract me as I work. can you talk about random stuff?

**Purrfect Feline**

Well I've been meaning to ask about this think I see when I type

**Golden Queen**

Psh chat we can deal with you not knowing social media later

I have an idea for you ladybug

**Ladybug**

What?

**Golden Queen**

A Kwami play date!

Pollen mentioned how much she missed the others, and while none of us can know each others identity I revealed myself in 5 seconds so the Kwamis can all come to my house and I'll watch them while they all hang out

**Ladybug**

That... could work

**Golden Queen**

Of course it could it's my plan after all

sigh

Sorry, our plan me and pollen both came up with it

Either way what do you all think?

**Ladybug**

Well, I would have to ask my kwami. whenever My kwami and I get separated for more than a few minutes, there just happens to be an akuma. like Reflekdoll or Sandboy. and one other, but it accidentally got shown on TV and saying when it happened might mean one of you know what I'm talking about and it would reveal my identity.

**Golden Queen**

Please I'm sure that's all just poor luck can't always be bad

Besides if anything bad happens I'll be next to pollen and can stall the akuma with venom while the Kwami find you guys

**Ladybug**

I guess

speaking of which

have you figured out a name

**EmpressofIllusions**

I'll ask Trixx but if he's down be sure to have a lot of fruit

**Purrfect Feline**

Plagg says he'll go if you serve cheese

**Ladybug**

,hnjebrg,hseb i'm thinking of doing it

okay, so you know how we've had other temporary heroes?

and this is a hero chat

**EmpressofIllusions**

You're thinking about adding them to the chat yes?

**Ladybug**

Yeah

**EmpressofIllusions**

I say go for it

**Ladybug**

alright. Well, the first new hero I chose was well actually I need to ask.

So

**EmpressofIllusions**

You'll brb?

**Ladybug**

no

look

i first gave out the snake miraculous, but I gave it to one person, they apparently weren't the right person and so someone else has it. I know I'm going do add Viperion, but before him, there was Aspik. Should I invite Aspik too?

I mean he technically has months of experience

**EmpressofIllusions**

If you want to unless you feel like it'll cause conflict between the two

**Ladybug**

they seemed to get along well

**EmpressofIllusions**

I say ask Aspik if he wants to join then

**Ladybug**

Well first I want to make sure you guys are okay with it

**EmpressofIllusions**

I'm fine with it

**Ladybug**

anyone else want to give their two cents?

**Purrfect Feline**

Yeah I don't think that's going to work out

**Ladybug**

can I ask why?

**Purrfect Feline**

Uh, well we already have a snake and you said that he didn't work out anyway right?

Plus we already have Viperion as the snake holder

**Ladybug**

well he could end up with another miraculous and holders that can't use their given miraculous will be invited here since we learned how to change their appearence

**Purrfect Feline**

But how would you know which Miraculous would work for him?

**Ladybug**

not just yet. maybe the tiger? he seems more like a sort of cat person if you know what I mean

**Purrfect Feline**

Jakdbfae

**EmpressofIllusions**

I think you broke chat

**Purrfect Feline**

Wait M'lady isn't he that famous kid?

Isn't he like super busy?

**Ladybug**

...

how do you know who he is

you two didn't meet

**Purrfect Feline**

You told me who you were giving the snake to

**Ladybug**

Oh that's right. with all the commotion I forgot I told you before I gave it to him.

But anyway, he's still super experienced with around three months under his belt.

**Purrfect Feline**

Didn't he mess up in those three months? Like every time?

**Ladybug**

because it was the wrong miraculous for him. We had trouble using each other's miraculouses and we were experienced. I mean, for all we know, he could be amazing as the holder of another miraculous. maybe even better than us. I mean, probably not, but you never know.

**Purrfect Feline**

I don't know about this Ladybug, even with if he were the best hero ever isn't his schedule like super packed?

**EmpressofIllusions**

Three months? That sounds like some weird Madoka Magica stuff

**Golden Queen**

I mean, if he wants to I don't see the problem

But we should totally invite multimouse!

**Ladybug**

I'll be adding them in the order I asked for their help

So Viperion, possibly Aspik, Pegasus, Multimouse, Ryuko, Bunnyx and King Monkey in that order

**Golden Queen**

Ok

Till then I'm getting my place together how's Saturday sound? They can spend the whole day together I'm ordering cookies from the dupain Chang bakery daddy has a cheese guy for the reauatrant what do trixx and wayyz like again?

**Ladybug**

fruit and tea

**Golden Queen**

got it, anyone know a good tea shop?

I can get the freshest fruits straight from the garden of something or another i didn't pay attention when daddy was talking

**Ladybug**

I'll see if I can look any up

**Golden Queen**

Thank you so much! I'm going to call an order into the dupain Chang bakery for cookies, now that I've made peace with mari or multimouse as you would all know her, I can admit to being in LOVE with those cookies, they are the BEST how many does tiki want?

**Ladybug**

well, she says all of them, but that could hurt their business. a large box should be enough

**Golden Queen**

how would it hurt? I'm paying for them

if they can't afford to make and sell cookies they should raise the price

**Ladybug**

more it would take their whole stock and if people think they aren't prepared with enough it could hurt business

**Golden Queen**

I'll place an order give me a number and I'll order for next saturday

**Ladybug**

macarons are her favorite but any kind of cookie is fine

**Golden Queen**

give the phone to tikki

**Ladybug**

Alright

**Golden Queen**

tikki sweetie

give me a number of how many cookies you want

your auntie chloe is gonna write a check to the Dupain-Cheng bakery

**Ladybug**

you cannot comprehend the number i desire. but Ladybug is right, a large box is perfectly fine!

**Golden Queen**

Alright

**EmpressofIllusions**

Queenie is now official kwami aunt

**Ladybug**

and i'm training to be official kwami mom

_ Golden Queen changed their name to Queen aunt _

**Queen aunt**

I'm the fun aunt

**EmpressofIllusions**

Nice name change

**Queen aunt**

I know I'm awesome like that

also ladybug, pollen is my baby

none shall take her from me if I can help it

**Shelly**

So what am I?

**Ladybug**

cool uncle?

**Queen aunt**

cool weird guy that comes by because he was invited to like one event and stuck around

**Ladybug**

oh, by the way, some of you may have noticed we have a new channel called general dlc

**Queen aunt**

what's that for?

**Ladybug**

since chloe is changing her hero name and hiding her identity again, I don't want everyone knowing, so it just makes it safer i guess

**Queen aunt**

but like

what's general dlc fooor

**EmpressofIllusions**

Dlc sounds like we have downloadable content

**Queen aunt**

shit uh guys

**Ladybug**

general is just us main 5 and where we can reference actual names for those we know. dlc is for all the heroes where we don't want to mention names

**Queen aunt**

dlc later there's an akuma at my hotel

**Ladybug**

FRICK

**Queen aunt**

I'm gonna go deal with this, come over if you want

**EmpressofIllusions**

I'm on my way!

**Queen aunt**

remdind me to talk to mother about fiering people nicly later

**EmpressofIllusions**

Ex-employee?

**Queen aunt**

yea

dropped some expennsive things and mom fird her

and insulted her

**EmpressofIllusions**

Oof

**Queen aunt**

uh be warned

she seems to shatter everthing she toiches into shards

so the floor isn't nic

OH GOD SHE'S FOLLOWING ME

I CAN'T TANSFORM INFRONT OF HER!

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

**EmpressofIllusions**

Almost there!

**Queen aunt**

TOO LATE FOR ME TRY AND KEEP MY MOM SAF

**Ladybug**

Dfxsze

**Queen aunt**

tnk you ms ladybug for saving my queen, I know you can't see this yet because your helping her hide

**Ladybug**

CHAT OMFG HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T DIE TO THE AKUMA! THIS IS THE... I LOST COUNT TIME!!!

**Queen aunt**

yea that was ah not pleasent to see

**Ladybug**

he does this like.... all the time

**Queen aunt**

I mean his body just blowing up like that

**Ladybug**

_Don't_

**Queen aunt**

sorry my queen is unavalible at the moment, she's ah I beleive the term you use is "loosing her lunch"

**EmpressofIllusions**

That...that was a tough akuma

**Ladybug**

well, after the battle, I saw viperion and gave him a link so he should show up soonish

**Queen aunt**

ugh I'm back

so now I can't show of my amazing life to all of you?

i liked doing that

**EmpressofIllusions**

Alright. I...i am going to go think about life for a bit. Maybe try to figure out how mirage went wonky today

**Ladybug**

i will say pollen, you're a quick learner. but apparently all kwamis are?

**Queen aunt**

I'm chloe

**Ladybug**

yeah but before

Queen aunt

ooh yea she's amazing

no better friend for me :heart:

**Ladybug**

just, when i first gave her my phone she was mainly sounding things out but now she's like, amazing spelling. a few phrases here and there she doesn't get, but that's expected.

**EmpressofIllusions**

Trixx here. Anyone wanna explain why my kit is just staring at the ceiling as if life means nothing?

**Queen aunt**

she seems to enjoy honey nut cheerios

might be the fight?

**Ladybug**

writing that down as an alternate to flowers and jellybeans

**Queen aunt**

it was hard

**Ladybug**

and traumatic

**Queen aunt**

Yea

**Ladybug**

unfortunately, you'll eventually get used to it

**Queen aunt**

I'm not sure if that's better or worse than throwing up like I just did

**EmpressofIllusions**

Did Plagg's kitten do something stupid again?

**Queen aunt**

speaking of I need to have a talk with my mother about not being so harsh when she fires employees bye

**Ladybug**

he let himself die again

**EmpressofIllusions**

Okay that explains it

Ladybug please tell Tikki to remind me to smack Plagg later. I'm going to find something fluffy for my kit to watch

**Queen aunt**

trixx you know you can do that when you guys come to my house saturday right?

**EmpressofIllusions**

I might forget by Saturday. That's why I'm asking Tikki to remind me

**Queen aunt**

ok

kwami's do you want to do karaoke at aunt chloe's?

**EmpressofIllusions**

What is this karaoke?

**Queen aunt**

its amazing you have a song playing and you sing it yourself showing off as a star

**EmpressofIllusions**

Yes I would like to do this karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and are enjoying the fic so far. I know that the other writers and I are greatly enjoying working on this, especially as we go farther into this. Don't forget that you guys can try to guess which one of us writers is which character in this story. If you like this, please be sure to check out our individual stuff to see if there's something there that you would enjoy. Remember to comment, bookmark, and leave a kudos for those make the world go round and helps motivates us. Until next time dear readers.
> 
> \- SkullQueen_Loritta.
> 
> (hello, extra note from Muffin's here. we have actually been adding more characters in the fic as you can tell with the mention of Viperion and there are still characters we need like Alix, Kim, Kagami, and even Gabriel and Nathalie. we actually got someone who is a reader of this fic to help out, so if you might want to help, just say so)


End file.
